El amor de Harry Potter
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¿No lo vieron venir? ¡¡¡Si estaba tan claro! Harry le salvó la vida, ella se la pasa hablando de él, de su héroe, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se enamoraran. XD Comedia, o al menos intento reírme de los 'mensajes alentadores' que me llegan.


Y vuelven los mensajes **_bonitos y bellos _**y vuelvo a contestar de la única forma en que sé. Con ficts!

Este fict es ultra especial, porque me ha golpeado la luz (Ja, ja,ja, mi nick es Hikari, y significa luz) porque entre otras cosas, una chica **muy inteligente, imaginativa y más que nada simpaticona con sus comentarios me hizo ver la realidad.** Así es, damas y caballeros, este fict irá con el doble canon. No se asusten, lean y comprenderán mi punto de vista.

**_Fict de capítulo único _**(Esperen a ver si me acostumbro a este canon, porque creer algo en mucho tiempo y adaptarse a la realidad cuesta, y mucho)

Este es de esos ficts de burlas, a mí misma antes que nada, por no haberlo visto venir. Mezcla de shippers en esas ensaladas tan divinas que últimamente rondan en el fandom XD

Para quienes no lo sepan, se abrevian los shippers XD R-Hr (Ron Hermione, por poner un ejemplo) Hr-H (tanto que mis dedos lo digitaron) y así con todas las demás parejas.

Usaré una nueva modalidad de escribir, (con público presente XD, y los diálogos tipo libreto), espero que se adapten a esta forma, pero es para ver el fict desde la perspectiva diferente que merece la historia.

Gracias a **_Morrigan _**por hacerme ver la luz, nuevamente recalcado, sin ella qué sería de mi poca capacidad de comprender los libros potterianos.

* * *

**El amor de Harry Potter**

* * *

Y el relato comienza con la primera pista del amor de Harry

_**Ella es menor a Harry Potter.**_

**(Fans Hr-R:** Yes! No es Hermione! Porque ella es mayor a Harry! Al fin la tipa se pasó a nuestro bando)

(**Fans H-G…** No dicen nada, andan con los ojitos brillosos de felicidad)

(**Fans Hr-H:** Ehr… ¿Esta es nuestra Hikari?)

(Hikari mira a los espectadores, suspira profundamente y continúa con el fict)

Sí, la típica diferencia de edades en una típica relación de pareja, como todo romance perfecto debe de ser, él es el mayor en la relación, para dar ese sentido de protección, porque él es su héroe, desde donde se lo vea.

**Harry agachando un poco la cabeza, pues ella también es más baja que él:** ¿Estás bien¿No tienes frío?

**Joven negando con la cabeza:** No, es que conti..

**Harry posando un dedo en los labios de ella:** Shh, no hables, linda, tus palabras celestiales no merecen ser escuchadas por mis oídos.

Y la rodea con un brazo mientras se dirigen hacia el parque, a disfrutar de la felicidad que los embriaga y los lleva directo al paraíso de la perfección del amor.

La segunda característica del verdadero amor de Harry Potter.

_**Harry es su héroe, le salvo la vida, él es como su Dios.**_

(**Fans Hr-R:** Obvio, hay que ser analfabeto para no leerlo, se trata del segundo Año, el Basilisco, tremendo yunque pesadísimo)

(**Fans H-G:** Sí, sí, sí, el basilisco, Harry fue un héroe y desde entonces quedaron ligados por siempre y para siempre)

(**Otros fans H-G** _(no, no es error de digitación XD)_: Bueno, pero…)

(**Fans Hr-H** interrumpen: Harry le ha salvado más veces la vida a Hermione, y es recíproco, ambos se complementan…)

(**Fans Hr-R y H-G** hacen ronquidos adrede)

(Hikari mira al público presente y vuelve a suspirar pidiendo paciencia para que le dejen seguir con su historia)

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron al verse reflejados en los ojos del otro, Harry con el ego inflado al ver el amor intenso que ella le profesaba, claro está, mezclado con el agradecimiento por haberla rescatado de las crueles garras de la muerte, terminando de sembrar en ella la semilla del amor que por mucho tiempo ella esperó para fielmente ser correspondida.

(**Fans Hr-H:** ¿Fielmente? Ja! Claro! Michael Corner, Seamus, los gemelos Weasley mencionan algo interesante sobre este detalle en el Sexto Libro)

(**Fans Hr-R y H-G:** Ustedes son idiotas, es para que ella madure)

(**Hikari:** Dé-jen-me **_se-guir_**)

Otra característica del amor de Harry

_**Y ella se la pasa hablando de él a como dé lugar**_

(**Fans Hr-R y H-G:** Obvio, es porque está enamorada de él.)

(**Fans Hr-H**: Hermione se la pasa hablando con Viktor de Harry)

(**Fans Hr-R y H-G:** Es porque son amigos, un amor fraternal, son como madre e hijo, hermanos. Tan delusional que son ustedes)

(Hikari rueda los ojos y aprieta los puños pidiendo a Merlín o a quien sea para que le dejen seguir con la historia)

**Harry:** Fue genial, no? Lo que hemos vivido juntos, para conocernos más, profundizar más nuestra relación

(**Fans Hr-H** tosen palabras como Giratiempo, Accio, Buckbeak)

(**Fans H-G** se tapan los oídos y comienzan a tararear villancicos navideños)

(**Fans Hr-R:** Película PoA Hermione-Emma toma mano de Ron-Rupert)

(**Fans Hr-H:** Hechizo oriéntame, ED, "Harry eres un gran mago" abrazo en primer libro, confianza en cuarto, beso en la estación, escenas de CoF Hermione en el cuarto de Harry, Hermione y Harry en el puente, Hermione abrazándole y besándole)

(**Fans Hr-R:** En la frente porque es cariño fraternal, de madre a hijo, de hermana a hermano)

(**Fans H-G** siguen cantando villancicos navideños)

(**Fans Hr-H:** Ministerio de Magia "Que no esté muerta" implorado, "Cada semana" de Harry como respuesta a Hermione sobre si él le escribirá, Escenas de PoA en el Bosque Prohibido, Cho celosa de Hermione "Tu querida Hermione", Krum celoso de Harry "Hermione habla mucho de ti")

(**Hikari:** **¡Se callan o no acabo el fict!**)

Suenan los grillos de la noche.

**Harry: **Me han contado que sigues hablando de mí, pillina (Harry ríe de felicidad) Deja de hacer eso, linda, me ruborizas ante tu familia.

**El amor de Harry: **Es que es la ve…

**Harry se acerca a ella y le planta un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios:** Ya te dije, linda, que tu voz celestial no es digna de de ser escuchada por este patético mortal.

(**Fans Hr-H** corren a vomitar)

(**Fans H-G:** ¡Qué romántico!)

(**Fans Hr-R:** ¡Sí¡¡¡Genial¡¡¡Es tan canon!)

(**Fans Hr-H:** Ajá, y nos haremos fans de D-Hr porque los que se odian se aman)

(**Fans D-Hr:** ¿En serio?)

**(Fans Hr-H¡¡¡NO!)**

(**Fans Harry-Voldemort:** ¡Pero los que se odian se aman!)

(**Fans Hr-H:** Pero no es nuestra ideología)

(**Fans Hr-R:** Sep, su ideología es el incesto)

(**Fans Hr-H** murmuran entre sí, luego se vuelven a los demás: Pues la verdad si ese es amor de madre e hijo, y entre hermanos, entonces **SÍ)**

(**Fans Hr-R y H-G:** Son en verdad psicóticos e ignorantes, los estamos insultando y ellos lo toman como alabanza)

(**Hikari suspira algo irritada:** Ya falta poco, déjenme acabar la historia)

**_Y lo mejor de ella, la chica perfecta para Harry, es que su nombre comienza con G, antecediendo al de él en el orden alfabético_**

(**Fans Hr-R y H-G**) ¡¡¡GINEVRA! Excelente teoría La letra de su nombre antecede al nombre de él en el alfabeto

(**Fans Hr-H** **murmuran, luego se vuelven y contratacan:** Pero Harry y Hermione comienzan con H, de Hipogrifo, y también de **_harmony_** ¿Se han dado cuenta que eso suena a mezcla de Harry y Hermione?)

(**Fans Hr-R H-G:** Esas son cosas más que rebuscadas! En verdad que están tocados de la cabeza)

(Hikari está a punto de llorar de la rabia porque no la dejan terminar la historia de su canon recién descubierto)

(**Fans Hr-H:** Por favor, Hikari, date cuenta, es recién descubierto, es abrupto, es inesperado y esto no es yunque de ninguna naturaleza)

(**Hikari niega con la cabeza:** No daré marcha atrás, es mi canon descubierto por una mente inteligente)

(**Unos fans H-G y Hr-R sonríen felices:** Bienvenida a la Gran Feliz Familia Weasley, todos somos felices acá)

**Harry**: mi preciosa chiquilla, prometo cuidarte con mi vida si es necesario

(**Fans Hr-H:** Ojalá que se muera entonces, Mejor muerto antes que más patético)

(**Voldemort:** ¡Al fin! Más aliados al Tenebroso)

(**Fans Hr-H se inclinan ante Voldemort y luchan por besar la mano de su majestad:** Y si matas a Hermione también, te agradeceremos infinitamente)

Harry se acerca a su chica, para besarla dulcemente en los labios, como sello final de la muestra de su amor profundo.

**Ella susurrando:** _¡Oh¡¡Haggy!_

(**Fans Hr-R y H-G:** Error gramatical, pero no importa, este fict es precioso!)

(**Fans Hr-H están atónitos:** Pobre Hikari, antes era hasta más temática para corregir sus errores de digitación, y sus historias eran largas, llenas de detalles, y ahora… ahora hasta dónde ha caído)

**Harry también susurrando: **_Gabrielle_

(**Fans Harry-Ginny:** **¿EH?)**

(**Fans Hr-H:** ¿Qué cosa?)

(**Fans Hr-R:** Bueno, no importa, da lo mismo, Ron-Hermione 4ever)

(**Fans Harry-Gabrielle:** Es obvio, tan canon, Fleur declara que Gabrielle se la pasa hablando de Harry, Harry es su héroe, y son tantos momentos en los que Gabrielle aparece)

(**Fans Harry-Ginny:** Más participación tiene el Sauce Boxeador que esa niña de letra G)

(**Fans Hr-H:** Lo mismo decimos de _otra chica_ de letra G y que suena a bebida alcohólica igual que el ron XD)

(**Borrachos de la taberna:** Vivaaaaaaaaaan los licorrrrrrrrrrres hip)

**Neuronas Hr-H al ataque:**

**Harry:** No! Espera! Esto no puede ser! Gabrielle yo ni te conozco realmente y tú tampoco a mí! Crees que soy tu Dios por haberte salvado la vida de una vez (**Harry pensando para sí mismo:** Hermione debería entonces considerarme su Dios, Templo y Vida) **Harry volviendo a hablarle a Gabrielle:** Lo siento, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, la verdad es que debo irme porque quedé con verme con Hermione a dos cuadras de aquí y…

(**Fans Hr-H:** ¡Eso es, Harry¡¡Vuelve a meter las 4 patas con una chica, suéltale en plena cita que quedaste con Hermione!)

(**Fans Hr-R:** ¡Es anticanon!)

(**Fans Hr-H:** La Orden del Fénix)

(**Fans H-G** - ambos grupos - llorando sin consuelo)

**Gabrielle: **_Haggy_ yo pensé que los dos

**Harry: **No, en verdad, lo siento mucho, no puedo, no debo

**Gabrielle: **¿Qué clase de **_gidícula_** excusa me _dagas?_

**Harry pensando: **Esto lo he escuchado antes¿De dónde será?

**(Todos los fans del mundo potteriano: **¡De Ginevra Weasley!)

**Harry: **¿Eh¿Ginevra? No, gracias, no tomo.

**(Fans del mundo potteriano: **GINNY, ella te dijo eso también)

**(Fans Hr-R**: No debieron terminar)

**(Fans H-Ginny:** Es tan romántico)

**(Fans Hr-H: **¿A alguien más le suena al final de la película Spiderman? Pero claro está, de una patética forma)

**Harry: **(silencio total)

Cinco horas después

**Harry: **¿Quién es Ginny?

**Fans Hr-H:** ¡Nuestra Hikari volvió!

**Hikari: NUNCA** me fui y **JAMÁS **lo haré, ni aunque me sigan enviando los chorrocientos mails insultantes, es más, me incentivan a escribir más ficts ¿Quién sigue con los insultos?

(**Fans Hr-H:** Si sigues escribiendo así, hasta nosotros te **_incentivaremos_**)

(**Fans Hr-R:** Es caso perdido esta tipa, nos hace perder el tiempo)

(**Fans H-G** - ambos again XD - : Pero al menos salieron juntos)

**Hikari:** Y para cerrar con broche de oro

**(Fans Hr-H: Sí! SÍ!)**

**(Fans Hr-R y H-G:** Vayámonos de aquí, no hay nada que hacer)

Departamento de Hermione, la chica con un semblante de tranquilidad físicamente, aunque por dentro se moría de la angustia por la cita de Harry/Gabrielle.

Hermione había decidido que al final es decisión de Harry, ella ni se echaría pociones para enamorarlo ni desparramaría su belleza para cautivarlo, con tal que Harry sea feliz, es lo que le importa, así no fuera con ella

Golpean la puerta, Hermione desganada va a abrir, deseando interiormente que no sea Ron o tendrá que explicarle por milésima vez en la vida que cuando ella lo manda al cuerno no es porque lo ame sino que de verdad lo manda al cuerno sin boleto de retorno y que ya se cansó de las peleas sin sentido.

**Hermione abre la puerta y casi se cae de la emoción: _¡_**_Harry!_

**Harry pensando: **Ella sí sabe decir bien mi nombre. **Harry hablando: **Hola, pasaba por aquí, a cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, y decidí aparecerme en tu departamento

**Hermione: **¿Y qué tal tu cita con Gabrielle?

**Harry: **Va delante de mí, no está a mi nivel (**Hikari aclara:** La hache)

**Hermione sonríe, porque le entendió SIN más palabras.**

**Harry mirando nerviosamente los ojos castaños de Hermione: **Hace un poco de frío

Hermione simplemente hala a Harry para juntos meterse a un armario.

Lo que sigue a esto, es la eterna historia de bebitos de genes Potter-Granger inundando el universo de más delusional.

**Fin del proyecto.**

Anteriormente dije fiel a los dos canon porque **UN CANON:** como van las cosas, esta sería la próxima pareja de Harry¿No la han visto venir? Gracias **Morrigan** por hacerme ver mi gran ceguera! XD (¿Ahora saben los Harry-Ginny, no los Harry-Gabrielle, qué se siente cuando sacan un amor de la nada?) y **SEGUNDO CANON:** Porque **_el canon es de la mayoría_**, no el de Hr-R y H-G que son la mayoría de lectores, que abundan a montones, sino el de la mayoría de los libros. El Séptimo podrá acabar con Hermione llena de pelirrojos, con carrera truncada y siendo una mandona y gritona y reclamona como la sra Weasley (Pobre Hermione) y Harry casado, siendo lo que sea, con su _fiel_ esposa pelirroja (Les aseguro que con la tensión entre Harry y Hermione, en noches prohibidas el **_incesto Hr-H_** aparecerá, pero como es algo tan prohibido y asqueroso para algunos entonces ya-saben-quien no lo hará) no me refiero a esa mayoría de lectores, mi mayoría son **CINCO libros** que jamás se rebajarán al nivel de los dos restantes (si acaso el último sigue la línea del Sexto)

¡He hablado! Espero más insultos a mi mail, a ver qué más me incentivan a escribir.

Les quiere,

Hikari.


End file.
